


Supports

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [20]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat, Friendship, Gen, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the base is under attack, Bluestreak can't stay in medical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supports

**Author's Note:**

> fills the prompt "hands" from the Nov 8 round at tf_speedwriting.

The base's alarm klaxon woke him moments before the first bomb would have done the same. He frowned as he recognized the thump of one of Skywarp's very specialized EM explosives, and then the lights flickered and Ratchet's diagnostic computer shut down with a whine.

He hadn't even known any of the Seekers were in-system, let alone Megatron's favorite weapon maker.

Bluestreak's frown deepened and he struggled off his berth. His monitoring equipment whined briefly as he detached himself, then it fell offline like the computer.

Slowly, careful not to aggravate any of his damage--Flatline had done too much to him for Ratchet to be able to repair everything at once--he walked to the medbay door.

As he pulled the wheeled door back--not computerized like so much of the human base, thankfully--two more bombs fell in rapid succession, shaking the ground as they exploded. The Decepticon's aerial unit was taking advantage of how slowed down their human allies would be thanks to the EM blast.

But he, and likely most of the other Autobots, had been too far away from the blast radius and the Seekers would be running soon enough.

As rapidly as he could, the sharpshooter made his way to the entrance he remembered coming into the medical building through. He didn't need to be on the battlefield to help even the Autobots' odds until the humans could join the fight, he just needed a clear shot at the sky and the onboard weaponry that Ironhide had repaired with his usual care the day before.

"Just gotta get to the door," Bluestreak whispered to himself, using the the wall to prop himself up as he walked. "Just to the door."

He counted the bombs as he moved, using them to mark distance rather than his own weak steps. Each Seeker could drop two before they would be too far from their target zones. Then it was twenty kliks as they circled back to drop two more. 

Fourteen bombs to the door. There wouldn't be much left of whatever they had been targeting--likely Wheeljack's new shield emplacements and the new weapons manufactory that Jetfire and Jetstorm had been telling him about. Two more bombs until he had the door open. One more as he onlined the high powered rifle in his right arm, and one more as he sighted on Thundercracker.

Bluestreak fired, then cursed as his shaking hands caused the shot to go wide and miss both of the Decepticons who were flying away. He re-aimed, lining his sights up with the bright green of Acid Storm rather than his current wingmate. He cursed again as the second shot went as wide as the first.

"Here, let me help you." The shaking steadied as Jetstorm wrapped his hands around Bluestreak's, holding him up from behind and keeping his weak arms in position. "You shoot, and I'll hold you up."

"What about Jetfire?" Bluestreak took the support with relief. The flier slowed his movements down a fraction, but no so much he couldn't compensate. His third shot was still slightly off his intended mark, but it pierced through Acid Storm's wing and sent the Seeker toward the ground where the frontliners could deal with him.

"He is assisting the humans in evacuating their command facility. He doesn't need me on his wing." There was a smile in Jetstorm's voice and his hand's squeezed Blue's encouragingly. "You did, though, so here I am."

"Thanks." Bluestreak sighted again, still a little too slow but good enough all things considered, and fired on Thundercracker twice. The blue Seeker's scream was audible from their vantage point as both shots punched through his tail.

Once they were sure Thundercracker was grounded, Bluestreak scanned the skies for another target while Jetstorm's hands kept him steady.


End file.
